


Niffty's Personal Collection

by UncleJimbo95



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Just Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95
Summary: I found Niffty's personal stash and now I'm stuck being her beta reader.A fun side story of Hazbin Hotel: Redemption Through Sin.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Cheating is bad. Which is why we’re gonna cheat the cheater at their own game.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided since there won't be main ships in my main story, I will post most of the saucy bits here. Enjoy the degeneracy!

***Red*** “God fucking dammit!” Daniel punches the wall. “I tried everything and I just can’t calm down!” He has been sexually frustrated for the past week. Usually masterbating would do the trick, but every passing day it gets worse and now his sexual drive is very high that not even his hands are enough. "Shit...maybe I could ask Lily for her favor?" He has contemplated on asking her before, but the celibate pride always gets in the way. Not today. He's too desperate to care anymore.

Daniel gets out of his room and crawls on the wall to descend to the lobby. He sees at the bar Vaggie crying and Qwais comforting her. Curious, he decides to check it out. 

"Yo, what's going on?" He questions as he sits next to her. 

"Vaggie walked in on Alastor fucking Charlie." Normally he would say it stoically, but there is a hint of sadness in his tone. Vaggie slams the desk.

"Why!? Why did it have to be him!? And on the same bed we sleep together!" She sobs as she chugs down a bottle of rum. Something didn't seem right to Daniel.

***Blue*** "If it was some other guy like Dusty, I'd understand. And even then, Charlie would never do something like that if she has been loyal to you till this point." He places his hand on her shoulder. "But this is Alastor we're talking about. He's probably literally cumming at the thought of you being heartbroken right now and destroying such a wholesome relationship." He moves the drink off her hands. She doesn't resist. "He must've exploited her Succubus side somehow. I'm sure Charles must feel terrible about it, but her instincts are clouding her conscious." She sighs.

"She has told me before about those urges. I try to fulfill those desires but I know sometimes it isn't enough. She would tell me it's fine but I can see it in her eyes." She starts sobbing. "Dammit! He must've known. She was at a breaking point and he took advantage of it!" She cries again. Qwais and Daniel look at her not knowing what else to do. That is until Daniel came up with a plan to have her revenge. 

***Yellow*** "Actually, I believe I have something that will punish him for his misdeeds. They always say revenge is best served cold, but in this case, we should strike while the iron is hot." He devilishly smiles.

_ Charlie's Room _

It was so easy for Alastor. The moment she laid eyes on him, he could see a moment of sexual desire behind them. While at first he wasn't interested, a thought has popped up recently to destroy a couple that honestly is completely ridiculous if one uses their brains for a moment. To think the Princess of Hell would hold herself back so she can be faithful? Just thinking about it makes him giggle. Some verbal tease, a little poking on her sensitive spots, using his charms, and now he's on top her pounding her on the bed where the couple would cuddle, while she's moaning and grunting like a two cent whore. When Vaggie witnessed the act, Alastor felt such euphoria at the horror she expressed! How can it get any better than that? The door is kicked open and it's none other than Daniel and Vaggie. Charlie is completely surprised.

"So the deer has pushed the beast to its limits." Daniel projects as he steps into the room with Vag following. "I hope I'm not interrupting your copulation? 

"Vaggie. This isn't wh-AAAH!" Charlie moans as Alastor thrusts her.

"It's okay, Charles. It's not hard to figure out that Al fucked you over metaphorically and literally." Alastor's smile becomes wider. "That's why in order to get even." Dan and Vag remove their clothes in one dramatic motion. "We will have sex in front on you all!"

**_Lights out_ **

Daniel's taillights is shone upon them in bed. Vag is in doggie style and Dan is behind her placing his dick on her tight pucker. 

Alastor: Hahaha! You would sacrifice your purity just to get back on me? 

Daniel: For the sake of their relationship and of this hotel, I will make any necessary sacrifices. Especially for the terrible sin of adultery committed by a sly fox disguised as a deer! *Inserts his penis* W-Woah! This is very warm and tight. 

Alastor: *Chuckles* You underestimate th-AAAAH!

Unbeknownst to Alastor, Vaggie snuck up from behind with a strap-on and is pegging him.

Alastor: W-What!? But aren't you over there!?

He points at the person Dan is fucking. The illusion fades and it's revealed to be Qwais! 

**_Giorno's Theme_ **

Daniel: Hehe. I recently learned that I can, hungh, d-disguise anyOaaaane! *Slaps his ass* Qwais! Stop grinding! I'm trying to have my moment. *Jojo poses* I can disguise anyone as long as I'm in my Theather Mode. The moment the lights went out, Vaggie snuck into the corner of the room and I swiftly disguised Qwais as her in order to distract you! 

Vaggie: I already forgive, honey. *Smirks* Now let's teach him what happens when he messes with us. 

Alastor: Eh?

Charlie grins and tightens her pussy around his dick. Al sees her eyes glowing and horns flaring up. It was at this moment, he knew he was going to be fucked. Both of them tag teaming from both sides and there is little he can do as the constant pain and pleasure keeps him from focusing. Qwais is power bottoming the poor Quemaleon. They are all going at it wildly until the ultimate climax! They all collapse on the bed, panting at the intense session

**_Show's over_ **

**THE END**

I'm looking at the story with a shocking look on my face. Nifty is jumping up and down with anticipation of my opinion.

"What do you think?" She says excitedly.

"It's certainly...interesting." I don't know what else I can say. Never thought I'd witness someone actually write fanfic about me or anyone in real life. And to share it to said person they're shipping. "One thing is I don't disguise people with my Theather Mode. I think." 

"That's the beauty of writing fanfiction! You let your creativity flow and expand the characters abilities and potential." She says twirling around.

"Uh huh." I don't think I could do that. "Good on you for expressing your art, but we should get to cleaning the place up."

"Oh it's already done! I finished while you were reading."

"Damn, that fast!?" And I'm a fast reader.

"Yup! Which gives us plenty of time for you to read more of my stories!" She pulls out a giant stack of papers out of her drawer! My innocence is going to robbed today.


	2. Alastor/Reader

"Oh oh! How about this one?" Nifty waves her story at me.

"Is it a Alastor/Reader?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Hard fucking pass." I lazily hand wave.

"Oh come on! I pour my soul into this one. I know you're going to love it." She smiles and gets on top of my head. She’s not heavy, which actually surprises me. 

"Fine. I'll take a look." I grab the story from her and start reading it.

**An old enemy is still being a bitch about bitches.**

This is it. You have the killer cornered in an abandoned shack in the middle of the woods. With your trusty german shepherd, Kenny, scouting the area around him. He barks once. Means he is inside. You command Kenny to stay on guard and get into position. One, two, three! You kick the door open and see the suspect on his radio transmitter.

"Good evening, America! Today is a very special day indeed. One of my victims will be a long time rival of mine! Oh how far she has come." He turns to look at you with those eyes full of excitement and murderous intent.

"Police! You're under arrest!" You point your gun at him. His composure hasn't faltered in the slightest. He puts the microphone down and stands up. His grin ever becoming wider.

"My, is that the way to talk your dear rival? We've only been playing this cat and mouse game for three years now. Ohoho! How time flies." He grabs a mic stand and twirls it around. "I can already tell that one of us is not leaving here alive. The question is: who's going to live to tell the tale?" He hits the stand on the floor and the door slams shut. Making Kenny bark uncontrollably outside. You turn to find a possible accomplice and he takes this moment of weakness to lunge at you and inject some sort of poison. Your body already becomes tense and it feels like the organs are on fire! With the little strength you have left, you try and grip your brother's survival knife in the back pocket.

"You know, I developed this poison just for this moment. It will kill you from the inside. The police will arrive, to see you dead inexplicably and never linking it to me. Making my track cold once again!" He strokes your hair. "But you, my dear, never gave up. You seem to almost catch me every single time. I was always one step ahead, but you kept getting closer with each attempt and it was exhilarating!" He gets close to your face. Never breaking eye contact and seeing the absolute madness behind those eyes. "But alas, everything must come to an end. Don't you worry, I will cherish all those years we've spent chasing each other. Nobody will ever come as close as you did. Be very proud of that."

"T-The thing is, hurng! There w-won't be a-anytime for you to c-cherish." You say to him and he expectedly expresses his confusion. In a split second of adrenaline rush, you plunge the knife on his neck. He's in shock. "Because you're going down with me." You slit his throat wide open, making his blood gush all over your face. He tries to cover the wound, but it's too deep. In his vain attempt, he stumbles across the radio transmitter and trips over the mic stand. He's now laying on his own pool of blood, slowly dying. He tries to speak, but can only gargle and the microphone stuck on his throat makes the noises much disturbing. His body stops moving and the life behind his eyes are gone. However, even to spite you after death, he is still grinning. As if still waiting to see you die. "See you in hell, asshole." Are the last words you could muster, before the world around is covered in darkness.

_ Alastor's study _

You are brought back to reality when a certain partner pours himself tea. 

"Is there something in your mind?" He asks. You shake your head. 

"Just thinking back on our fateful encounter." You look out the window and reminisce your first day here in Hell. Like most people, you didn't think this place would even exist. I guess your parents were right all along and should've paid more attention in church. Not like it matters at this point. Obviously, you were surprised to see the same man you killed, looking down on you with that same toothy grin of his.

"Ah yes. I still remember like it was yesterday, when you were extremely distressed of your new form. I personally welcomed the change and even find it much better!" He compliments. That's right. You've transformed into this bear furry person. Coal colored fur with grey and white highlights. At least you've kept many of your feminine physique. Though some parts got enhanced, especially on the hip area. It's that time of the month again and you approach him. He knows what's coming and gulps down the tea. "Do you mind if this can wait in the bedroom? I don't want my desk to be destroyed like last time." He says to you, but you can hear slight nervousness. He may be a powerful being that took down many influential demons, but he's such a pushover when it comes to anything sexual. 

"Then we'll use the chair today." You smirk and pull him for a kiss. Both of your tongues are wrestling each other for a good minute. Breaking the kiss, you sit on his lap and smile. He gives a nervous smile, knowing that the intense sex will most likely break the chair they are sitting on. Alastor is saved by the bell however, as the chameleon boy you find annoying since the first day, walks in.

"Yo Al. So I was thinking we should change the blocking for Shirley's part an-" He stops when he looks up from the script sees the position. "Sorry! I didn't realize you were here too." 

"Daniel! Good timing. You remember him correct?" You get off of him and nod. "This boy has a special talent. His tongue is very long and is an unblossomed rose." Is he trying to get you to have sex with the boy?

"My tongue is also sticky at the tip." He proves his point by taking the pen from the desk with his tongue. Oh you are definitely going to enjoy yourself. You tackle him to the ground and start removing his clothes off. "Wait wait wait! You can't do this! Weren't you a cop?"

"I was. But I wasn't the good cop." You smile and start riding on top of him. Alastor is sipping his tea calmly, relieved it wasn't him and enjoying the wails of despair.

**THE END**

"Soooooo?" 

"The first part was pretty good, I won't lie. Didn't like how it ends, though." 

"You want a better ending for this story?" Before I could reply, she gets down and pulls out my dick! 

"Woah! Where did this come from?"

"What? You didn't think I'd just write smutty stories and never get turned on?" She star-

….

"Okay. I'm not reading this anymore."

"Why?" 

"Shit just got too real. What is this inception shit?"

"What, you don't like it?"

"I was expecting an Alastor/Reader and not only did that go 180 at the end with me getting fucked, but now we're fucking each other? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Hehehe! Don't feel special. I ship myself with everybody. Everyone has shipped themselves with someone at least once in our fanfic lifetime!" She says slapping my cheeks lightly. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"We just met a couple days ago, woman. We're just buddies."

"In the fanfic world, it doesn't matter!" She giggles. "You're my friend too. A friend I can shove all my kinks and stories to."

"Next time, I'm going to rewrite some of your shit into something wholesome."


	3. Daniel/Vaggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally got this done! I thought I would add more saucy chapters here, but I've been focused on other stories so this one was in the back burner for awhile. Hope you enjoy!

Fuuuuuuuuuuck. I wanna die. That damn cannibalism act really fucked me up hard. I’ve been stuck in my room for the past few days. Huuurgh! I'm almost at the brink of throwing up! That's what I've been doing lately. I'll be known as The Sour Stomach Quemaleon! 

"You feeling good, darling?" Ah shit. Lilian enters my room. She's wearing a black suit for some reason. 

"Better than the first day and that's not saying much." I don't know why she's here. Since the incident, we haven't really talked that much. I thought we would be closer, but I guess that only works in fantasies. “Why are you here?”

"How rude. Can't someone be here cause they're worried about you?"

"I mean it's not like we've talked to each other after the club thing. Plus, you were pretty upset about it."

"Of course I'm upset!" She sighs. "For over a century, Feline Fever was the main attraction of the Pentagram. Even Lucifer and Lilith visited a couple times to be freaky~" 

"Woah! That's pretty awesome." Is it though? It's like being excited that Hitler stayed at your hotel once. Not something one should be proud of. 

"Since you've burned such an important establishment, I have been going to meetings to rebuild it. Finally got someone to approve today and start construction." Ah. That explains the suit. "I'll bring back the girls and we'll be back in business again."

"Wait, you're not going to hire the same girls who left you behind, are you?" She glares at me.

"They may be harlots, but they do their jobs well and that's all I ask. Honestly, I would've done the same. They just reacted faster than me." She says so as a matter of factly!

"It shouldn't have to be that way." I grumble to myself.

"Kid, you've only been here for like three weeks or something. I'll commend you for still having your morals, but we're not down here for being good." She looks straight into my eyes. "We're a lost cause and you're wasting your time on this redemption."

“No way! How can you say that when Shirley ascended before us?” She gets on top of me and pins me down to the bed. Despite her size, she’s surprisingly strong. Or maybe I’m just too sick.

“That was merely a fluke. She didn’t even overcome her sin. You took her responsibility away.” She gets close to my face. “Did she win you with her sob story? I bet she did.” She digs her claws into my arms! “How did you do it?” She flips me over and now I’m on top of her. “Did you place your hands on her chest like this?” She unbuttons her vest and reveals her bare chest. Grabbing my hand, she guides me where her heart is. It’s beating normally. The opposite of my rapid heartbeat! “What’s wrong? Getting excited over my chest? I may not be big like your crush, but I have more experience that would make a whore put to shame.” She begins to fondle her chest and I get off her.

“Look, I’m not feeling very well and I would not like to throw up on you while you’re riding me.” Hopefully that will put her off. She thinks for a moment. Why would she be thinking about it!?

“You’re right. That’s the last thing I need after I dry clean these clothes.” She sits up and buttons her shirt. 

“Yea, but you were willing to fuck with them.” 

“Of course. Anything is worth it for the sexual need.”

“Okay, Angel 2.0.”

“Back at you, Discount Charlie.”

“Why don’t you guys just fuck already!?” We turn to see Nifty at the foot of the bed.

“How long have you been there?” I questioned. She giggles and quickly gets on top of my head. She loves laying there now. 

"Just now. I came here to clean up your room, when things were getting heated. I can't wait to write a fanfic about it! Speaking of~!" She pulls out her story. "I thought I would bring one of my stories while you recover." I roll my eyes.

"I'll read it on my own time." I grab the story and read the pairing. "What the fuck? Me and Vaggie? Whyyyyyy?"

"Why don't you read and find out?" Nifty smiles mischievously.

"I'm interested to find out as well." Lily says and gets comfortable on my lap. Jesus, I'm being sandwiched by two lolis. I know this must be someone's perfect dream, but not for me. I see them more as eccentric sisters. Wait, that sounds worse.

"All right." I put the paper in front of me, so we can all read it together.

**Three dots connecting to rectangles may not make sense for three dimensional beings, but then again so is diet.**

Daniel and Vaggie are on the bed going out of town! Like they are hardcore making out! Vaggie lightly biting his lower lip and he sticks his tongue in her mouth. They wrestle their tongues together as they're tasting each other, while they gasp and moan. Dan uses his right hand to caress her hair and the other one is making its way to her bosom. Vaggie does the same and feels his chest. She's confused and breaks the kiss.

"You don't have nipples?" She asks. He pulls up his shirt. Yup, no nipples.

"I mean, reptiles don't have nips. Which honestly makes me sad." They both start laughing. Vaggie takes off her shirt and top, revealing her magnificent mammary glands! He also takes off his shirt and they just sit there for a moment. 

"This is the part where you undress the rest of my clothes."

***Yellow*** "I-I am!?" She giggles at his reaction. He gets embarrassed, but smiles. When he first met her, she was tough and cold towards anyone that wasn't Charlie. But when they started hanging out, she softened her demeanor around him and he got to see a side of her only a few people had the privilege to witness. One thing led to another and here they are. 

He starts taking off both her pants and panties. She only has her stockings and gloves. Daniel steps away and admires her beauty.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm just appreciating how the stockings and gloves make you very aesthetically pleasing." He paces back and forth, taking in the view from all angles. He can see that she's getting a bit uncomfortable, so he decides to get naked to make it less awkward. He is wrong.  ***Pink*** He feels more awkward. She feels better that she's not the only one feeling weird. She motions him to sit next to her, which he oblige. They are about to kiss again, when loud moans can be heard next door.

"Oh yea! Right there! Fuck me harder, wolf daddy~!" The voice belongs to Angel and it wasn't to guess he is getting fucked by Qwais. Vaggie does her usual angry face and Daniel starts cackling. She gets up to the wall and knocks loudly.

"Oye! Can you keep it down!?" She screams.

"OOH~! FUCK ME! SPANK ME! JUST LIKE THAT!" He moans louder. She gets more agitated.

***Yellow*** "HaHahaHaha! Fuck I can't breathe! Hehaha! Oh man!" He laughs for a good minute. Vag pouts that the mood has been royally ruined. Dan walks up to her.  ***Blue*** "Don't be like that, Vag. There's always a next time for sex. How about we check up on Charlie and see if she wants to hang out? I'm sure she's probably bored in her office and hopefully they'll be done by then." She nods and they put on their clothes. Leaving Qwais and Angel to their fun.

_ End of Part 1 _

That was surprisingly wholesome. Too wholesome. Knowing Niffty, she must have something degenerate waiting for me in the next chapter. But seriously, what's with the detailed shit? I have a very active visual calculus and I was practically seeing that shit in front of me. Good thing Lily fell asleep halfway or she would've noticed a bump poking her back. Niffty also got too comfy and is sleeping on my head.

"Fucking hell." I waited for my dick to cool down and got comfortable to join them in the dream world. 


End file.
